The Inter-Galactic, Bad Luck, Mumbo Jumbo
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Ichigo's cousin, Ataru, comes to stay with her for a while, Lum in tow. As it turns out Lum's people and the Cyniclons have some bad blood between them. Can Ichigo fix this inter-galactic crisis before it becomes an all-out war? Or will Earth be crushed by not one, but two alien species?
1. Here Comes Ataru the Unlucky

**I am so happy to get to work on this! Requested by Twerkinghellokitty. Sorry if it doesn't come out how you expected it and I'm doing this from Urusei Yatsura's beginning since that's pretty much all the know-how I got on it. I'm not even going to promise pairings. If there are any kishigo is definitely one of them. **

_Seven-thirty A.M. Saturday. _

Ataru packed his bag as quickly as possible. He couldn't wait to see his aunt and cousin. Mostly because it meant no Lum, but still. He happily threw clothes away into a bag. He might still be able to keep in touch with Shinobu. Although, not even Ataru knew how long he would be staying. As the inevitable Lum eventually came flying through the window.

"Hello, Darling. I- hey, why are you packing? You aren't running away or leaving me are you...!?" electricity crackled around Lum.

"No! I'm staying with my cousin for a little while, that's all!" Ataru replied, hoping to avoid electrocution. However he immediately regretted telling her that information.

Lum's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together. "I get to meet your cousin!" She exclaimed. "Oh, is he nice? Does he look like you, Darling? What's his name?" She all but blurted out.

"_Her _name is Ichigo Momomiya. And it's a long train ride so you won't be able to fly there" Ataru said, once again packing. "Plus, the people there don't know anything about aliens! So you can't come!"

Lum's facial expressions shifted from sadness to anger to plain confusion as she considered this problem. "I can act like an earthling if it means staying with you."

Ataru looked at her. "That means no flying."

"Yes."

"No hopping around in super leaps like you're some sort of super hero."

"I can live with that for a little while."

"No lightning as signs of affection or anger."

"Awww..."

"And most importantly you're going to have to dress normally."

"But these are my only clothes... unless of course, I can wear some of yours." Lum scooted closer as Ataru took a few steps back.

"Ha, hahaha! No. I don't think my parents will mind buying some normal clothes for you if we both stay out of there hair for a while." Wait a minute, why was he agreeing to let her come!? He was supposed to be talking her out of it. Ichigo never liked seeing him all that often and they barely saw each other twice a year. She was gonna explode if he brought Lum!

"I'll go shopping with your parents and pack! You finish up! I cannot wait to meet your family!~" Lum practically skipped out the door. Oh, this train ride was going to be even longer than usual.

Lum arrived downstairs and informed Ataru's mother of the current situation. Ataru's mother couldn't grab her purse and get them to the mall fast enough. Once they were done shopping Lum had a backpack filled with human clothes and wore a simple yellow jacket, a black pleated skirt and white leggings that reached mid-thigh. She also had black, knee-high boots. The backpack was pink and she slung it over her shoulders. She was ready to go.

Ataru finished packing around eight fifteen. The family sat and ate breakfast while Lum was aboard her ship filling the remainder of the backpack with various items she'd forgotten that she might need. Once she was sure she'd taken everything she went back to Ataru's house. Ataru slung his bag over one shoulder and they all walked to the train station. Lum was 'practicing' acting human. For the most part she was doing a good job.

They boarded the train with no problems and Lum cuddled up in Ataru's side as the train began moving. He wanted to push her away. But she still hadn't gotten the gist of being normal yet and exploding on the train would not be a good situation. So Ataru dealed with it. He didn't say anything, but he didn't exactly snuggle back.

...

Ichigo put her plate away from breakfast in the sink. "That's was great mom! Thanks!" Ichigo said as she made haste getting upstairs to get ready for work. Ryou would have her head on a silver platter if she was late again.

"Actually, Ichigo, I have something to tell you." Sakura said, clearly waiting for her to sit back down. Ichigo did and Sakura cleared her throat. "Do you remember your cousin, Ataru?"

"I only wish I didn't," Ichigo said. She despised her cousin, with a passion. When he came around bad things happened and Ichigo was always the one to blame. Last Christmas, she had tried avoiding him all she could. She even brought Moe and Miwa to the Christmas party and he still wrecked it! But did Ataru get punished? No. Ichigo spent the rest of her vacation stuck inside her house completely bored with nothing else to do but homework. He was a disaster! One Ichigo was hoping had left her life for good. Not to mention now she had cat genes she couldn't really control and him being around meant she was at a very high risk of exposure.

"Well, he's coming to stay with us for a little while" Sakura said. She looked like she was hoping the conversation would just have been left at that.

"What!? No! He can't!" Ichigo exclaimed standing up so abruptly that her chair fell over and she bumped her knees against the table.

"And why can't he?" Sakura asked.

_ Because I just know he'll cause problems! I know he'll find out my secret somehow and expose me! I'm Mew Ichigo, the savior of Tokyo! Screw that, I'm your daughter! Can't you please make an exception? _Ichigo bit back blurting out. But she still had to come up with something to get her out of this mess!

"Uh-huh. Well, if it helps your Aunt also told me that he may be bringing someone else but she wasn't sure. I'm not asking for you to be nice; I'm only asking for civil. Now, don't you have to leave for work?" Sakura said sweetly. Her eyes were purely steel, which only meant that Ichigo wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

"Yeah. See you after work..." Ichigo said gloomily, her good mood completely demolished. "How long is he staying?" Ichigo turned on the stairs. Maybe there was hope!

"I don't know. He'll be here for dinner. Maybe a late lunch if the traffic isn't too bad," Sakura replied. Hope crushed. Ichigo turned back around and stomped up the stairs. Losing her depression in favor of anger. _If I come home from work! _She once again thought angrily.

Ichigo got to work undisturbed. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Ichigo should have been happy. Rather she glared at everything happy in the atmosphere around her. She was hoping to see Kisshu. If he wanted to take her away to his planet now she would have signed up in a heartbeat. Anything was better than her good-for-nothing cousin!

When she arrived she was bombarded by the usual "you're late! Get to work!" from Ryou. She changed into her uniform and worked through most of the day with forced smiles and talking through gritted teeth.

"Ichigo Onee-chan is scaring meeee, na no da~" Pudding sobbed to Lettuce.

"Maybe she had a bad morning," said the ever optimistic Lettuce. They both glanced worriedly at Ichigo as she carelessly (and angrily) tossed about Keiichiro's fine china. He yelled at her a few times but she didn't stop.

Moe and Miwa walked into the cafe around lunch time. They were jolly that morning and Ichigo practically ran over to them and seated them. "You guys have to help me!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Um, shouldn't you be asking us how you can help us?" Moe asked.

"Yeah, I think you have it backwards, Ichigo," Miwa threw in brightly.

"You don't understand! My _cousin _is coming to town to stay with us for I don't even know how long!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Please let me stay with you until he leaves!"

Both Moe and Miwa gasped. "Well, I'd love to help," Moe started "but my brother is staying with us for the time being since his college has vacation right now. He's taking up the spare guest room. I suppose you could stay in my room if it isn't too long, though," Moe bit her lip. "But you don't know how long he's staying. I'm sorry, Ichigo, if you need help call me immediately."

Ichigo looked crestfallen then her gaze turned hungrily on Miwa. "Please tell me you can help me," Ichigo pleaded.

"Sorry but you know how my parents are. There's no way your mom will say yes if you have family coming over and if your parents don't agree mine won't either." Miwa said apologetically.

Ichigo hung her head. "Okay. Thanks guys. Now can I get you anything?"

"Sure." Moe said smiling sympathetically at Ichigo.

The day went by rather quick after that. "Okay so who stays to clean this time?" Mint asked, yawning. She clearly wasn't going to stay. She looked ready to go home already. All she had to do was change out of the uniform.

"I'll do it!" Ichigo volunteered as the words just finished leaving Mint's lips.

"Really?" MInt asked. She looked just as shocked as the other mews. Ichigo never volunteered and she always gave the other mews a hard time when it was her turn.

"Yes! Don't worry, this place will sparkle by the time I'm done!" Ichigo said putting on her game face so the other mews knew she was all seriousness. "You'll see your faces in the floors, tables, everything when you come in tomorrow!"

"Okay," Mint said, already walking toward the changing rooms. Ichigo waited until all of the mews had left to even start. By the time she was done the sun was setting and everything sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. Nodding with approval at her work Ichigo took her time getting changed and then took the long way home. Maybe Ataru will have caused enough problems by now that her parents will have told her aunt and uncle to just take him home.

"Oy, Koneko-chan!" Kish called from his usual spot. Where the two of them first met. He was standing atop the building he always jumped off of before kissing her. Ichigo looked in his direction and waved hello. He jumped down.

"Hiya, Kish," Ichigo said gloomily.

"What, no threatening?" Kish asked her.

"Nope. I'm saving all of it for my cousin" Ichigo said. "Actually I was hoping you'd show up."

"Wait. What? You were hoping to see me? And what about your cousin" Kish looked as confused as ever but also giddy.

Ichigo saw no point in hiding it. "I can't stand my cousin and he's coming to stay with us! For only god knows how long!" Ichigo complained she threw her hands up in exasperation and ended up telling Kish all about why she hated him. It felt good to vent to someone that wouldn't judge her. Kish didn't speak. In fact, he sat on the sidewalk and listened the whole time. "... And that's why I don't want him staying with us!"

"Sounds like you two have a history," Kish noted. Ichigo nodded and sat beside him.

"More than that. I really don't want to go home knowing he's there" Ichigo sobbed. All of her anger was out and now she was just plain sad. Kish rubbed her back awkwardly.

"I'm sure it'll work out, Koneko-chan. I can't think of one person that could hate you _that _much. Especially a family member," Kish reassured her.

"I know I hate him that much" Ichigo grumbled.

"I don't think so. Deep down inside I just know that you love him," Kish said.

Ichigo gave him a look. "I'm fairly certain you're mistaken." Ichigo replied.

Kish laughed. "I know I'm right. Take it from someone with family issues themselves, you'll realize it's in there someday," Kish said encouragingly. The sun was well beyond set now. Stars were beginning to twinkle in the sky. Kish looked at the sky. "I've kept you too long. Would you like me to teleport you home?" Kish asked.

"No offers to get taken away?" Ichigo asked.

"You seem like you've got some things to settle with your cousin," Kish replied. Ichigo sighed.

"In that case I think I can walk home," Ichigo said. "Despite what you say I'm still in no rush."

"I'll walk with you. It's dangerous at night." Kish said. He wasn't asking her. When she got up and started walking he followed her regardless.

...

**A few hours earlier. **The Moroboshi family got off the train and drove to the Momomiya household in a rental car. They arrived around two in the aftrenoon. They knocked and Sakura answered.

"Hello!" Sakura said happily.

"Hello!" Lum replied excitedly. "You must be Ataru's aunt!"

"Yes, I am" Sakura said. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Lum, Ataru's wife!"

"She is not my wife!" Ataru exclaimed in contrast.

"Oh my, Ataru you've gotten so big!" Sakura said, happily pulling him into a hug. They all went inside and reconciliated.

"Where's Ichigo?" Ataru's mother asked.

"She's at work. If she has to work late then she'll be home around dinner." Sakura replied. "I'm not expecting her until late tonight."

"I hope I get to see her before we leave," Ataru's mother said.

"I hope so too." Sakura said. They talked for a while and ended up eating dinner without Ichigo. Ataru's parents ended up leaving without seeing Ichigo.

"I'm really sorry for any trouble in advance. And thank you so much for letting both Ataru and Lum stay," Ataru's mom said, his father nodding in advance.

Sakura showed them to the guest room and Sakura set up a spare bed on the floor for either Lum or Ataru, whichever of them wanted it. Sakura was starting to get worried when Ichigo arrived. Sakura looked at the time and saw it was around ten at night. "I was so worried about you!" Sakura yelled as Ichigo walked through the door.

"Is Ataru here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. He and Lum are sleeping already." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Who's Lum?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll meet her in the morning. She's a very nice girl, a little strange but still very nice." Sakura said. "Now get to bed young lady, march."

Ichigo walked up into her bedroom glad she was able to avoid Ataru. Kisshu was at her window.

"So is your cousin here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lucky me, I don't have to deal with him until tomorrow. Thanks for taking me home."

"Anytime. We'll I guess I'll be seeing you" Kisshu said and then he teleported away.

Ichigo sighed and got dressed in her pajamas. She fell fell asleep already planning to deliberately get up late.

**So there it is. I hope all of them are in character so far. I also hope it was what you were hoping for, Twerkinghellokitty. If it's not I'm sorry. Drop a review please, I already know I'm going to need help with this story. **


	2. Mew Mew Meet Up

**Sorry for the late update! I've been addicted to a game and finals are coming up and all of this other shit. Plus, it's hard to focus on writing one story when ten million new ideas are bouncing around in your head and you haven't even started. Just, please, try to forgive me. Also, I left so many errors (or I found at least three) in the last chapter. I apologize. T.T Why can't I ever find all of them!?**

When Ichigo woke up the next morning to the sound of screams she was prepared to murder someone. Violently. Namely her cousin. For more specifics please see: R.I.P. Ataru Moroboshi. She peered at the clock. "It's four o'clock in the morning..." Ichigo muttered through gritted teeth. She got up and marched to the guest room.

**In Ataru's room: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Lum, I thought you said you would take the floor," Ataru whined.

"I only said that so you would get in the bed and I could sneak in," Lum said, she had the big puppy dog eyes. Probably hoping Ataru would just let it slide.

"Well it's not-"

"OKAY, I WANNA KNOW WHY THERE ARE SCREAMING PEOPLE AT FOUR AM!" Ichigo burst through the door, she looked ready to claw Ataru's eyes out.

"Oh! You must be Ichigo! I'm Lum! Ataru's-"

"I don't care who you are to Ataru! I want to know who woke me up!" Ichigo screamed.

"Okay, it's four AM and your already fighting..." Ichigo's dad mumbled walking out of his room sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes, and yawning.

"Did you not hear Ataru's girly scream? It woke me up." Ichigo stated, folding her arms.

"I can explain!" Ataru cried.

"Out with it, then," Ichigo growled.

Ataru gulped. "Lum told me she would take the floor but I woke up because I had to pee and she was clinging to me! I wasn't expecting it! It scared me!"

"Okay, okay," Ichigo's father was clearly too tired for this. "Ichigo, go back to sleep. Lum, stop scaring Ataru. Ataru, try not to scream like a girl."

"I do not!" Ataru protested.

"Yes. Yes you do," Ichigo argued. After that the matter dropped and the weekend passed. Everyone survived, though Ichigo's mom was on the brink of going crazy. It hadn't even been two days.

"Why do I have to go to Ichigo's school?" Ataru whined as Sakura outfitted him in the correct uniform.

"Because your mother asked me to not let your education drop. Also, you and Lum will pretty much be following Ichigo around. And taking notes," She pressed a new notebook into both Ataru and Lum. "And doing homework," She handed them folders too.

Ichigo ate breakfast in comfortable silence. She took great pleasure in watching Ataru and Lum struggle with the uniforms. However, Ichigo saw a possible alliance with Lum. Considering she hadn't talked to them all weekend she took this opportunity. "Sorry about the other day. I'm not really a morning person. Can we start over?" Ichigo asked Lum.

"Sure. I'm Lum! Darling is my husband," She said happily.

"No I'm not!" Ataru complained though Sakura quickly shut him up.

"'Darling?'" Ichigo giggled. "I feel bad for you, Lum."

"Why?"

"If your married to him the rest of your entire life will be nothing but misery and woe," Ichigo feigned tears.

"I don't think so. Darling's been a perfect husband so far! Well, when he's not with _that one _and looking at other girls..." Lum replied.

"Really? When were you two married? Where's your ring? Why was I not invited to the wedding?"

"It's not like you were actually going to go, Ichigo. Now stop pestering Lum. If she likes Ataru let her like Ataru," Sakura interjected.

"Wait so there really was a wedding!? Why was I not informed of this?" Ichigo said outraged.

"No. There was no wedding." Sakura assured her.

"Not yet anyway," Lum said cheerily.

"If all three of you don't get going now you'll be late!" Sakura complained, looking at the clock in horror.

They all ran to the school. Ichigo's track record was hard for Ataru to keep up with but a cakewalk for Lum. They got into the class just as the bell rang.

"Geez, Ichigo you could probably outrun the entire track team by now!" Moe said loudly.

"We waited as long as we could but we didn't want to be late," Miwa added.

"Thanks guys. You're _oh so _helpful," Ichigo replied once her breath caught up with her. The day passed pretty fast after that. Ichigo was too tired and glum to fantasize about or even talk to Aoyama. Frankly, her admiration, love, whatever for him was fading fast. Lum and Ataru walked ahead of Ichigo since she had to work anyway. She was about halfway there when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Ichigo, it's Ryou. I've no time to explain the situation. Just transform and be downtown ASAP!" _Then he hung up.

"What a pain," Ichigo complained. No one was around though. She brought her pendant to her lips and kissed it. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHASIS!" She was enveloped in a pink light and felt a warm, familiar sensation rush through her as her cat genes took over and energy flowed through her veins. Her tail extended from her back and her ears grew larger and fuzzier. In less than a few seconds time, Mew Ichigo stood in the middle of an abandoned street ready for battle.

She raced downtown easily. She was ready to kill Ryou for not even explaining the problem although once she was downtown it became so obvious even a deaf, blind, and mute person could tell what was going on.

A giant Chimera Anima was wrecking buildings, scattering people, and pretty much raining on everybody's parade. Flashes of light arced around it as the other mews battled the colossal beast. She arrived on the scene not long later.

"Good timing, Ichigo. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Mint screeched.

"Nice to see you too, Mint. Sorry, I have other problems to deal with that don't involve a ten-freaking-foot-tall godzilla attacking the city!" Ichigo replied.

"Can we please just kill it?" Lettuce asked sweetly. "Please?"

"Yeah. Let's destroy this thing!" Ichigo screeched excitedly. Finally, a punching bag to take her anger and frustration out on.

Unfortunately, this thing was stronger than all of the mews combined. Ichigo had flung attacks at it only to have all of them sent back at her only ten times stronger. Same for all the other mews. Ichigo, more frustrated than ever that nothing was working, stupidly ran at it full force.

_Thwack!_

Ichigo became momentarily weightless as she sailed through the air. The Chimera Anima hadn't even noticed her, it just mindlessly wacked her with its tail. She flew into a building as glass shattered around her once she connected with the window. Thankfully, the building had already been evacuated. One worker was going to be upset when he saw his desk the next morning.

All of her nerves screamed with pain. All other thoughts were blocked as she desperately tried to get her bearings. She felt momentarily relieved as her body detransformed. She simply did not have the energy to keep it up.

...

"I can't believe it. We're actually going to win!" Taruto exclaimed happily. After making the Chimera they hadn't had to lift a finger. All of the pieces had fallen into place afterward. The Cyniclons had just been watching from above, safe, as spectators.

They watched as one mew after another fell. Kish's eyes were fixed on a demolished window in an office building. "I'll be right back. I just... let me check on something real fast." He teleported without elaborating.

...

Ichigo had long blacked out from the pain when Kish teleported in. He stared at Ichigo's broken body. The only indication she was still alive was a strained rise and fall of her chest periodically.

She opened her eyes, her vision red with pain. The light hurt, and her head felt to heavy to lift, she closed them and stayed on the ground. Not like she'd have been able to make out the silhouette anyway.

Kish reached into his pocket and pulled out the small vial of Mew Aqua he kept on a string. Ichigo's body twitched. "One way or another I know I'm going to regret this, I just know it," Kish said, his eyes flickered from Ichigo to the vial.

Slowly, and careful not to wake her, Kish snapped the string and re-tied it around her neck. Her body began to glow softly. He knelt on the floor beside her. He swiftly kissed her on the forehead then backed away. "Get better, Koneko-chan." Then he teleported back to Pai and Taruto.

The glow got brighter and brighter until Ichigo was unidentifiable as a person. Her cat genes activated and she transformed without lifting a finger. The cuts healed themselves, broken bones mended painlessly and faster than seemed possible. The glow faded as the Mew Aqua was used up. The only indication it had even been there, was the empty vial still hanging from Ichigo's neck - er, Mew Ichigo's neck.

She blinked at the ceiling all pain gone. _What the..._ was all that came to her mind. She sat upright and took in the damage of her surroundings. "How did I survive that...?" She asked no one in particular. A scream broke her out of her confused state.

Ichigo, happy for once that her cat genes allowed her to jump from high places and come out unscathed, jumped out the raged hole in the window and ran to help the other mews. She saved Pudding and Lettuce from the same fate and Mint from a demolished car she'd gotten herself thrown into. They had been throwing combined attacks (that were at least succeeding in pissing it off) though they still weren't doing very much. Then Ryou and Keiichiro pulled up in a car.

"Oh, goodie..." Ichigo mumbled sarcastically.

"Ichigo take this!" He tossed her the Mew Aqua rod. "That should take care of it!"

"I'm sure it would IF I HAD ANY MEW AQUA!" Ichigo said, looking very much like she'd prefer to smack Ryou upside the head with it. When, exactly, had she become such a hot head?

"There should be some around. We got a reading of some on the computer not too long ago. It faded but it's probably still around here. Why would we have brought it if there was no Mew Aqua?" Ryou replied snippily. He had a point though.

"Where do we find it?" Lettuce asked. Ryou pointed toward the building Ichigo had crashed into.

"That's where the signal came from."

"Wait a minute..." Ichigo mumbled. Mew Aqua reaction + injured Ichigo + faded Mew Aqua reaction = what? "Oh. Ryou if there was Mew Aqua in that building it's probably gone," Ichigo said, realizing what happened. Partially.

"What? Ichigo what are you getting at..." Ryou looked reproachful.

"I crashed into that building earlier. I was hurt so badly I detransformed, but now the pain's all gone. I think whatever Mew Aqua was in there got used up," Ichigo said, defeated "and healed me." How were they going to destroy it now?

"So what you're saying is..."

"Yep. I used it all." Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"In that case, we're going to have to go back and get from the store at the cafe. Do you think you can hold it off until then?"

"Well, we've done it for so long and - of course we can!" Mint replied. The other mews nodded in agreement.

It took Ryou a full forty-five minutes to get the Mew Aqua and some back. But once they had it, the show was over.

The rod responded immediately, the other mews glowed with power. They sent four vibrantly colored shafts of light into the sky as Ichigo finished the dang thing off. "MEW AQUA DROPS!" The other mews power swirled around it and the Chimera became a starburst of rainbow sparkles.

In the rubble they found a tasty infuser for Masha and a baby chameleon. Lettuce cradled the poor thing in her arms. "Ooh, he's terrified. How could something so small and cute be that hard to beat?" She gushed.

"A baby chameleon caused us that much trouble?" Mint asked, her jaw dropped.

Ichigo walked over and stroked him. "Awww, you almost killed me but your just so cute!"

"I'm going to keep him. He's too young to be let go," Lettuce said. "I'll call you Kimchi. Do you like that name?" Kimchi didn't claim to like or dislike it so that became his name. "Awww - ah!" She jumped back as embers flared from his nostrils. "I don't think Kimchi is a chameleon..."

"That would explain a few things," Mint replied.

**At the Momomiya household: **"Oh my..." Sakura looked horrified staring the damaged wreck that had been downtown Tokyo this morning. "I'm surprised you aren't running downtown to meet them with how they're dressed," she shot Ataru a look.

"In most cases you would be correct but I have no interest in being killed and for some strange reason the pink one scares me and turns me off majorly," Ataru explained.

"They said 'aliens', you're being attacked by aliens?" Lum asked. She was glaring accusingly at Ataru.

"Yes. It's been this way for a long while," Sakura explained.

"'Not used to aliens', huh?" Lum looked mad. Strike that, she was _livid. _

"Well, they're bad. Why? Do you know something about aliens, Lum?" Sakura asked.

Lum realized the situation and swiftly decided it would be best to remain with a human alias. "No. I don't know anything."

"Hm." Ataru said. He eyes her suspiciously. Lum stood.

"If you wouldn't mind, Miss Momomiya, I'd like to step out for a bit," Lum said, already reaching for the door.

"But it's dangerous," Sakura argued.

"I'll be fine. Bye Darling~," Lum blew Ataru a kiss and walked out the door before either could complain. Lum could think of only one alien species with an ability to make monsters like that. She prayed that she was wrong as she hopped onto the rooftops and out of sight.

**Finally! It only took me what, a month, maybe more, maybe less to freaking finish this. Anyone who read the summary can probably fathom a guess at what Lum suspects and what happens next. Also, I will once again apologize for any possible out-of-characterness! And I would also like to apologize if this disappoints in any way! Review, please! **


	3. HIATUS, please read, don't ignore please

**My computer is totally broken and I am currently unable to work on any projects right now. So all of my stories are pretty much going on hiatus until I get a new battery for my computer until then, and so you guys know I am alive, I may put up the occasional one-shot and an update here and there. I can only work when I get my parents' computer so I can't really do any new chappies right now. My DSI is the only thing allowing me any contact as it lets me respond to messages on here, thank the gods, but I can't write on it unfortunately and finishing something in a notebook doesn't make the story update. It just gives me less work for when I can type. One-shots are about all I'll be good for, for a while anyway. I'm almost done with the newest Chapter for Apprentice so that will likely be my last update for a while... if I can even get it up. As of now, it's broken and I'll never get to work on anything. I'll go (more) crazy thinking of late updates! So when I do get the computer I'll probably be writing one-shots. Or if I feel like it, working on chapter updates. All I'm saying is it's going to be a while before I can update on a regular schedule again. Sorry for any and all inconvenience and thank you to the kind understanding souls I'm going to assume all of you are, as I don't know all of you in person and while I would like to I can't and would hate to make someone out for what they are not. (some friends of mine prefer being evil so I don't want to offend anyone)**

**Mei, April, Star, and Blair are my OC's, everyone else I do not own. I disclaim them, take no credit whatsoever. They are not mine. Also, this authors note has been posted on all of my stories currently in progress. And that is why there are descriptions. Which means, even if I have not updated in a long while I fully plan on writing more. This statement does not apply to all but it does to some.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo are from Tokyo Mew Mew, Jareth and Sarah are from the movie Labyrinth, Silver and Blaze are from Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib is from... Ib, Viola and Ellen are from The Witch's House, Lum and Ataru are from Urusei Yatsura. No characters from the capital's stories are here but that should be apparent why by the end. I think I hit everybunny, I'm okay now. **

**April - 12-year-old (or quite possibly 13; I can't remember which is sad) cyniclon with jet black hair cut to a quarter of her back with strands tied in front of her ears (like her brother's) and gold eyes. Kisshu's little sister. **

**Mei - Shoulder length milk chocolate-colored hair, electric blue eyes. Medium build. 15 years old. **

**Star - 13-year-old. Pale skinned with light blue eyes and almost white, blonde-hair. A powder blue tatoo of a star is on her right cheek. Blair's younger sister. **

**Blair - 17-year-old tan skinned with ebony-black hair and incredibly dark, almost black but not quite, brown eyes. Star's older sister. **

The door burst open and, suddenly, they were standing in a overly strange and kind of out-of-place room.

With white-washed walls decorated with posters and drawings, plushies and books littering the floor and a window with the curtains drawn shut it looked very much like it would soon be hosting someone but was currently abandoned.

In a chair behind a desk with a computer on it sat a small girl who could have been no older than fifteen at the least, with long dirty-blonde curls hastily tucked into a ponytail and light peridot green eyes bordering on crazy and intelligent. She had her nose stuck in a book. She wore a red T-shirt with faded white lettering on it and a pair of navy capris'.

When she heard the door close she stuck a piece of paper in it and shut it. Without even looking up she smiled warmly, as though she had been expecting these people.

What people? You may be asking. Why Ib, Viola (in Ellen's body), Sarah and Jareth, Mei, Ichigo, Kisshu, and April, Lum, Ataru, Silver and Blaze, and, of course, Star and Blair stood in the room. The strange girl peered up at them she smiled but they all had grim faces.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Blair started through gritted teeth.

"Hiya guys!" The girl said happily, as if she hadn't heard Blair. At all.

"What's all this nonsense about our stories going on hiatus?" Ichigo asked, shaking her fist in the air angrily.

"Oh, that," the smile dropped from her face and her eyes darted to the desktop computer. "This stupid thing won't turn on. But when it does it isn't long until it re-starts or shuts back off."

"So we're all here because your computer doesn't want to turn on," Silver said dryly.

The girl smiled shyly. "Yep. It's not that the poor baby doesn't want to. It can't. The battery's gone dry and it needs a new one."

"So give it a new one, already! I've been kidnapped for how long now and I'm still unconscious?" Mei said angrily, her bottom lip jutted out though a slight smile played at her lips.

"I can't," she said lamely.

"Why?" Mei whined.

"Because, a) I have no idea what battery I need, b) I have to take it apart to find out, c) I don't want someone to wipe all of my data off of it when the battery is the problem and not the hard drive, and d) it's gonna be expensive and I don't have the money yet," She explained.

"Well at least tell us who you are," Kisshu asked.

"Me? I'm the authoress of your stories. You may call me Tokyo," said the girl.

"Um...okay? So how long until you can update again?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh... not sure," Tokyo admitted, she scratched her head trying to think. All of their faces fell.

"Wait just a damn second! How the heck are you writing this if you computer won't turn on!?" Mei demanded. Several of the characters nodded in agreement.

"It's elementary, my dear. You see, I borrowed my parents computer to write this so I could inform all of the followers what was going on rather than make them wait the amount of time it might take to fix this. Plus, I have quite a bit of summer homework and not a lot of time to write anyway. So it's going to be very hard for me to update and I have decided to try and fix and finish what's almost done and/or hasn't been published yet. Combine that with I never know when I'll get on a working computer and I don't know for how long and you have my reasoning for not being able to update," Tokyo stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh," the characters said in unison.

"Plus, if I don't get it before summer ends I'll end up piled in so much work from honors classes that I'll never get anything up," Tokyo was the one whining now.

"Awww..." They whined in protest.

"Oh, shut up. I will be trying to update it's just not going to happen on a regular schedule or very often until I get everything sorted out," Tokyo sighed. "I'm sorry everybody. I really am as I love, love, LOVE, to write. But as it stands I cannot write now so I will have to put all of my stories on hiatus and give you all my most sincere and formal apologies. I will not be disappearing and I'll be updating from time to time. But I will probably be putting up a lot of new stories that aren't really new as I've had them for a long time, just never finished or edited them. Since I can't really work on anything I will be using whatever time I get to ease my guilt and finish or re-write or edit them. On the list of stories to re-write is actually A Fairytale Waiting to Happen." At this point Sarah and Jareth's jaws dropped to the floor. "Not sure how far I'll get with that though... or if I'll even go through with it. I'll admit that I am also a procrastinator and can be pretty damn lazy but I get busy too. So I really hope," Tokyo bowed her head and quickly got back up. "That all of you can be patient and forgive me. I would also like to apologize from the deepest part of my heart for any of you who got your hopes up when you saw an update and found this. Thank you all for dealing with me and for even reading this. Also, I am very, very sorry."


End file.
